


Sharing is caring

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fast Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Sakunami and Shibayama hang out at a fast food restaurant.





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylin_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/gifts).



> Breeze asked for Sakunami and Shibayama hanging out and eating fast food. Hope you enjoy!

“... and that's why he ended up having to help his homeroom teacher as punishment for something he wasn't even involved in,” Kousuke says matter-of-factly and reaches for his French fries. To his dismay, he finds the bag empty.

“That's wild.” Shibayama-kun shakes his head, slurping at his milkshake a little too loudly. “I would've just thrown everyone else under the bus if I had been in his position.”

“I know, right?” Kousuke says, eyeing the half-full bag of fries on Shibayama-kun's tray. Kousuke should've followed his friend's lead and chosen a large meal instead of a regular one. He could get up and order more, but that would mean waiting...

Shibayama-kun laughs. “Stop staring at my fries and just ask me if you can have some.”

“Can I?” Kousuke asks, immediately perking up.

“Yeah, I'm full anyway. I'd rather finish this milkshake.”

“Yes!” Kousuke exclaims and snatches the bag of fries off of Shibayama-kun's tray. “You're the best.”

Shibayama-kun smiles and slurps at the rest of his milkshake, but doesn't say anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
